Teela Finds Out
by HG4EVER69
Summary: See what happen when Teela discovers Adam secret.


**Just a quick one shot about one of my favorite couples that never happen in the series. I don't own He-Man.**

Adam was on his way to Duncan's lab. He didn't know what the emergency was but Duncan said to drop what ever he was doing and get down there fast. Adam walked in to the lab to see a worried Man-At-Arms.

"Ok Duncan what's going on that I had to run down here so fast. You look like your going to be sick any minute."

"Teela knows Adam."

Adams face paled. There was only one thing that would have Duncan scare about his daughter finding out and that was that Adam was He-Man.

"How, I'm always careful about were I transform."

"I don't know but she confronted me about it an hour ago. Then she stormed out of here hell bent on tearing in to somebody."

"I may need to hide out in Greyskull for the rest of my life. She is going to mad at me the most. We always told each other everything and had each others backs for years. Then I get the sword and I'm keeping secrets and running away from fights. It was always Adam and Teela when we were kids."

"I don't think you will need to go that far but you might want to take her to Greyskull to talk with the Sorceress."

"Oh no I'm not the one who needs to take her. Especially considering that's another big secret I have to keep. The two of you decide I couldn't tell Teela the truth. You fix it before she kills me. I mean it Duncan, if you want me there I'll head over there now but you are taking her."

"Ok Princes Adam, I'll go find my Daughter you better head out and warn the Sorceress about this."

Adam turned around to leave and came face to face with a really pissed off redhead. With one swift swing she clocked him, then stormed out.

"Fix this Duncan I'll be at Greyskull waiting."

A/T

Adam walked in to the thrown room at Castle Greyskull with a black eye very visible.

"Princes Adam what happen to you?"

"It seems that your daughter is a little upset with me after she found out about my secret."

The Sorceress descend down to where Ada is using her magic she heals his eye.

"Thank you."

"I knew she would find out one day but I thought it would be if she took my place as the Sorceress of Greyskull."

"What do you mean if she took your place. I thought she was suppose to take it when she was ready."

"The future is not always set. With her discovering your secret you are now able to fix your friendship to what it once was. Then you can do what you have wanted to do since you were 13." Adam blushed at this. "Which was to marry my daughter."

"As mad as she is I don't know if she will want to fix it much less marry me one day."

"SO another secret you have been keeping from me Adam."

Adam turned around and found Teela and her father in the entrance to the thrown room. His face paled.

"Teela before you take all you anger out on Adam you should let your father and I explain everything to you."

"Daughter, control your temper, you have already punch your best friend for something that was not his choice."

"Fine but this better be good."

"Teela for as long as Adam has been alive I have watched over him. I've know from the beginning his destiny. I have also see the closeness the two of you have had. When Adam turned 16 he was brought before me to take up his destiny to become He-Man. At first he turned it down. Then Skeletor attacked the palace and too you all prisoner. Adam returned and became He-Man for the first time.

When he did he had to make some promises to me and to your father. One of them was not to tell anyone else. He did argue about wanting to tell you but we refused. At the time you were young and would not had been able keep the secret if you had seen Adam as He-Man get hurt. All you would have seen was Adam.

As you got older and I watch your friendship start to fall apart I worried it might break Adam. I knew of his love for you and his wish to one day make you his Queen but I had to way yours and Adams desires to the safety of Eternia.

Adam has had to go threw a lot of trials over the last 4 years and they have strengthen him. You your self have face your share of trials, even if you didn't realize it at the time. You now know Adams secret because you are now ready. You are at a point in your life that you will be able to keep the secret even if you see He-Man close to death.

You now must desire if you will stand by Adams side and support him not just as Captain of the Guard fighting beside He-Man but as Adams best friend and maybe his Queen one day." At that both Teela and Adam blushed as dark as Teela's hair.

A/T

One year later Adam and Teela were dancing at their wedding. After Teela learned the truth she was able to help Adam keep his secret with out him looking like he was running away all the time. Though there were times it was unavoidable. Their friendship improved over the year also to the point it was as kids and beyond.

Both King Randor and Queen Marlena were both happy to see them get closer once more. Shortly after they announce their engagement to the King and Queen, Adam and Teela talked the Sorceress in to letting the King in on the secret. Adam was sure his mother already knew and had known from almost the beginning. With Teela's help they were able to inform the King without him getting to upset. It helped that a month later Adam and Teela returned home from a mission for the Sorceress with Adora, Adams twin sister.

"So Adam do you have any more secrets I need to know about?"

 **Hope you liked it.**


End file.
